hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Hypothetical Hurricane Season-Unextra
e 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a record breaking hurricane season. 2017 was recorded as the most active Atlantic Hurricane season ever recorded in history. The large impact of the season included atleast 4,000 deaths and damages of about $183.2 billion. Most of the damage was responsible from the 8 major hurricanes, including Arlene, Harvey, Philippe, Vince, Jose, Lee, Don, '''and '''Ophelia. Countries such as The Bahamas, The United States of America, Mexico, Cuba, Canada,' '''and '''Haiti '''were effected in the season. States that were brushed or hit include '''Florida', Louisiana,' Alabama',' New Jersey',' New York', Georgia, North Carolina, Texas,' South Carolina, '''and '''Virginia'. Major effects occurred in Florida, when Hurricane Arlene had landfall near Saint Augustine, FL '''causing a extremely high '''9 meters (29 feet) of storm surge destroying most of the heavily populated barrier islands, causing 328 deaths. The season officially started on June 1, 2017, and ended on November 30. The last tropical cyclone dissipated on December 12, finishing the extremely active season. Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Arlene was a very destructive tropical cyclone. It was the first major hurricane, and first category 5 of the 2017 hurricane season. It was also the first named storm. Arlene brought catastrophic damage to The Bahamas, and North-eastern Florida. '''On July 8, Arlene first formed as a tropical depression, 650 miles away from The Bahamas, where it would landfall in 5 days. One day after forming, Arlene intensified into a tropical storm, thus giving the tropical cyclone a name. The National Hurricane Center issued a tropical storm watch in '''Nassau, Freeport, and all other surrounding cities. Soon after being classified as a tropical storm, Arlene intensified into a low end category one hurricane with winds of 80 mph (130 km/h). The past tropical storm watch, was upgraded to a hurricane warning. All residents of The Bahamas''' sheltered. Once again, Arlene intensified, to category 2 strength with winds of 105 mph (170 km/h). The category 2 was expected to landfall near or at The Bahamas, and then take a sharp turn to a stationary low pressure area. At category 2 strength, Arlene was already felt in the southern part of The Bahamas, although the eye was about 100 miles away. On July 12, 2017, the tropical cyclone rapidly intensified, from 105 mph (170 km/h), to 155 mph (250 km/h), or category 4 strength. The eye was 60 miles away from '''Nassau, a popular city in The Bahamas. Intensification still occurred, as at 18:00, Major Hurricane Arlene was a category 5, the maximum classification on the Saffir-Simpson Scale. Arlene peaked in intensity, with winds of 160 mph (260 km/h) and a pressure of 924 millibars. Arlene made landfall near Nassau, Bahamas '''as a low-end category 5 hurricane. Extremely dangerous wind and a very high storm surge helped add up to the $15.2 billion worth of damage. Although the storm was very deadly, only 14 deaths occurred. Hurricane Arlene made its second landfall in '''Freeport, Bahamas, once again, as a category 5 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 158 mph (255 km/h) according to a weather station. No deaths were reported in Freeport. Damage was only limited to West Grand Bahama. Hurricane Arlene started to weaken due to land interaction. Arlene continued NW towards northeast Florida. At 15:00, the NHC issued a hurricane warning in the following coastal Florida cities: Cocoa Beach, Cape Canaveral, Titusville, Daytona Beach, Daytona, Ormond, Port Orange, Jacksonville, Palatka, Saint Augustine, '''and their surrounding locations. Arlene continued to weaken because of land interaction on the west side of the eye and colder water temperatures. Arlene weakened to a category 3, then made landfall near Flagler Beach, Florida as a category 2 with a pressure of 953 and winds of 110 mph.. Extreme erosion occurred due to the high storm surge. Damage was worse in Saint Augustine, Florida though. A record 30 feet storm surge rammed through Downtown Saint Augustine and the barrier island, Anastasia Island. Many historic structures were completely destroyed due to the high winds and very high storm surge. In the Jacksonville area, over 328 were killed due to flooding or structure failure. The hurricane continued to weaken due to land interaction, and by July 17, Arlene was a tropical depression near '''Chiefland, Florida, and on July 18, the storm dissipated as a tropical depression. Enjoy the beginning! More are to come soon :)